1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a dispenser for launching of radar deflecting, preferably intended for arrangement on an airplane wing, comprising a fixedly mounted dispenser body having a magazine of cells filled with deflecting elements, each cell being electrically connected to an electronic firing control unit for supplying firing signals to cause dispensing of said deflecting elements. The invention also refers to a cassette adapted to be used together with the dispenser. The deflecting elements may be a radiation reflecting material, such as, for example, foil strips or metal coated fibres, but may also be flares or other active elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,533. The known dispenser is loaded by inserting a plurality of chaff packages (deflecting elements) into the open end of the cell. To separate the chaff packages from each other, spacer members are introduced between them. Finally the open end of the cell is closed by a retainer cap. The loading of the cells is rather time consuming and laborious. In the embodiment shown in FIG. 3, for example, four chaff package means, at least three spacer members and a retainer cap must be inserted to load the cell, i.e. at least eight insertion steps.